Something Always Goes Wrong
by Saphirae2014
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get into an argument over the usual outcome of their hunting trips. This is my first story, so please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Something is going to go wrong."

"And why is that, Merlin?"

He shrugged, "Because something always does. Especially when it's just the two of us. No hunting trip ever goes according to plan."

Arthur stopped walking, and turned to face him, "_Mer_lin, there is no way that _every_ time we step outside of Camelot, something bad happens."

Merlin sighed, "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

The prince turned and started walking again, "Not everything in the world is out to kill us, Merlin."

"Name one time nothing bad has happened."

There was a pause. A smile started to creep onto Merlin's face, and a frown appeared on Arthur's. Then, he brightened, "10 days ago. Nothing bad happened then."

"Arthur, we were chased by at least a dozen bandits!"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, but they didn't catch us. Thus, it doesn't count. Now shut up, you're scaring all the animals away."

Merlin stopped and glared at Arthur, "Oh yes, I'm the one they're scared of. Not the guy walking around trying to kill them!"

"_Merlin!_"

"Shutting up now."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes when Arthur came to an abrupt stop, nearly causing his manservant to run into him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what, sire?"

Arthur took out his sword and walked in a slow circle around Merlin, his eyes roaming the forest, trying to discern what had made the alleged noise.

"Arthur, I didn't hear anything. But if there is something out there, then this only proves my point."

"You're an idiot, _Mer_lin. You can't possibly be right about something."

"Well, if there is something out there, and it is planning to attack us, then I disagree. I can at least be right about this one thing."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

They were both silenced as an arrow came whizzing past Arthur's head, narrowly missing him and slamming instead into the tree behind him. Both of them spun around, trying to find the source of the arrow. About a dozen bandits stood a couple hundred feet away, looking at them. At least half of them had arrows trained on them, and the other had swords out and ready.

Merlin titled his head slightly to the side, "Hey, they look like the ones that chased us!"

"What?"

"Remember, we were chased by bandits several days ago but got away? We were just talking about this, Arthur! Anyways, this looks like them."

"_Mer_lin, the likelihood that it is them is slim, and besides, don't you think we have more important things to worry about right now? Like, oh I don't know… living?"

He frowned, "Well, I suppose we do… But really, there's no point."

Arthur only barely resisted the urge to smack his servant on the head, "What do you mean, there's no point?"

"Well, since we 'escaped' danger last time we went hunting, it only seems logical we won't escape it this time. So really, we should just surrender."

This time, Arthur didn't resist.

"OW!" Merlin rubbed the back of his head, "What on earth was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Well, at least I'm not a prat!"

"MERLIN!"

At this point, another arrow flew by, this time nearly hitting Merlin. Both prince and servant turned to glare at the bandits.

The one who had, presumably, fired the arrow, shrugged, "Are you ladies done arguing? I'd really like to move this along."

Arthur scowled at the man, "No we are not done. Not until Merlin here understands what an idiot he is!"

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd like to point out I never denied I was an idiot, I only implied that you were a prat."

"So you admit you're an idiot?" Arthur said, a smug smile appearing.

"Now, I didn't say that either."

A familiar voice interrupted them, "Exactly what are you two doing?"

Merlin perked up immediately, "Gwaine!"

The bandits all looked over at Gwaine, and the group of knights behind him, and, as one, turned and ran off.

Gwaine looked at Arthur, "Do you want us to give chase, sire?"

But Arthur was still glaring at Merlin, "_Mer_lin, you do realize I'll gladly make us both wait out here until you admit you are a complete idiot, who was wrong and almost got us killed?"

Merlin's attention snapped back to Arthur, "Now wait just a minute. Wrong? I was not wrong! How does that not classify as something going wrong?"

"Because we are fine, of course."

"UGH!" Merlin stalked off towards Gwaine and the others, "This is ridiculous Arthur! I'm right, and you just won't admit it!"

Arthur marched after his servant, "Where do you think you're going, _Mer_lin?"

Gwaine watched the two with a shocked look on his face, "Now, I know you guys argue, but this is ridiculous! You almost got killed, and you're too wrapped up in your own little world to even care!"

Merlin threw his hands up in the air, coming to a halt as he reached Gwaine, "_I_ wanted to surrender. But _no_, His Royal Highness over here decided we were going to ignore the existence of a threat until I would admit I was an idiot, which I am NOT!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Well Merlin, if you aren't an idiot, then why aren't you running?"

"What?"

"I said, why aren't you running?" And with that, Arthur leaped at Merlin.

His manservant's eyes went wide, and he immediately started sprinting towards Camelot, with Arthur close on his heels.

Gwaine sighed as the sound of them crashing through the forest faded, "And we don't even get a thank you."

**Well, it didn't exactly go where I thought it would, but the story just sort of got away from me… Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wasn't planning on continuing this, but people seem interested, so I decided to add another chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! Let me know if you think I should keep going. **

Merlin hesitated as he eased the door open to Arthur's chambers. He had narrowly escaped the prince after their hunting trip yesterday, and he was not looking forward to seeing him today.

But as Merlin's eyes scanned the chamber, it appeared to be empty. He frowned, "Arthur?"

There was no response.

Merlin walked forward, scanning the area for signs of where Arthur had gone. He actually wasn't that late today, so it seemed odd for Arthur to be gone already.

The servant's question was soon answered, as the door slammed shut behind him. He whirled around, only to be greeted by a very calm looking Arthur.

"Hello, _Mer_lin. How are you today?"

Merlin looked around nervously, "Uh… fine?"

"That sounds like a question."

"Well… it wasn't?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Sorry."

Arthur smiled, and locked the door as he stepped closer to Merlin, who quickly back-pedaled. Arthur continued to walk slowly forward, as Merlin ran into the wall, with nowhere else to go.

The prince crossed his arms and glared at his manservant, "So, do you have anything you wish to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… an admittance of idiocy?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Don't make me ask again, Merlin. I'm not in a patient mood today."

"Fine, I'm an idiot."

There was a pause. Arthur smiled victoriously. But Merlin wasn't finished, "But you're still an insufferable prat who can't accept the idea that I was right."

"MERLIN!"

The dark-haired boy's eyes went wide and he dodged to the side as Arthur leaped forward.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Not until you calm down!" Merlin said as he scrambled around the desk and made a dash for the door.

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten it was locked. As he frantically tried to open it, Arthur caught up with him. Grabbing his servant by the shoulder, he spun him around. The two were eye-to-eye.

The prince's eyes were filled with fire, anger, and even a sparkle of mischief. His servant's eyes, on the other hand, were trying to mask the fear that he had to be feeling.

"Now, Merlin. Let's try this _one_ more time. If the results aren't to my satisfaction, you will not like the consequences."

"Fine. I'm an idiot, you're not a prat, although you still do have an issue with admitting when I'm right."

"MERLIN!"

A few hours later, a knock sounded on the door to Arthur's chambers. The prince, without looking up from his desk, said, "Come in."

Gaius eased the door open and looked at Arthur, "Sire, have you seen Merlin?"

With an innocent look plastered on his face, Arthur regarded the old man, "No I haven't. Sorry."

Gaius stepped farther into the room, "Are you sure, sire? He left to come here a few hours ago. But I haven't seen him since, and he was supposed to go get some things for me from the market."

Arthur shook his head, the innocent look still on his face, "I'm sure, Gaius. If you need someone to get you something, I'm sure another servant would be willing to run and fetch it for you."

The physician frowned, "I suppose. Well, if you do see Merlin, please let him know I'm looking for him."

The prince nodded, "Of course, Gaius."

With that, the old man left, presumably to try and find his young ward.

As soon as the door closed behind him, a sly smile slipped onto Arthur's face as he contemplated exactly what Merlin was doing right now.

The servant sighed, and called to the guards again, "Will you please let me out? Arthur is just being ridiculous!"

And again, there was no response. Merlin slumped against the wall of his cell with a sigh. After the… incident, in Arthur's room earlier, he had dragged Merlin down here and thrown him in a cell.

It was an overreaction, really. Although, he should have expected it. Nothing good ever came from talking back to Arthur. Bad things were what typically happened. Typically it was just more work, or some time in the stocks.

But the dungeon? Now that was just cruel.

"Ridiculous? I am never ridiculous, _Mer_lin."

Merlin looked up with a sigh. Of course he came down to check on him right then.

The prince frowned, "I was considering letting you out, but it's clear you haven't learned your lesson."

"Arthur, I'm sorry! My lesson has been learned, just let me out! I'll do anything!"

A smile crossed Arthur's face, "Anything?"

Merlin had a sinking feeling that whatever Arthur had just thought of was going to be a hell of a lot worse than the dungeons, if that was even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I think this will be the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Also, I forgot to put this earlier, but here it is now…**

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I do not own Merlin. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"_Mer_lin, either you do it, or I throw you back in the dungeon!"

Merlin scowled as he peered around the door. It was early in the afternoon, and a bunch of people were wandering around outside, which would only make this worse.

"Arthur, you can't possibly be serious. Look at all the people! And there will be even more once we get farther into town."

Arthur sighed impatiently as he walked back up the steps to where Merlin was hiding behind the door. "Merlin, you have approximately five seconds to get out here, or I will drag you out."

Merlin hesitated, and Arthur began to count, "One… two… three… _four_…"

He burst out from behind the door and ran down the steps. Smiling, the prince strolled after him.

The servant buried his face in his hands as the two walked through town.

"Arthur, I can't do this. Just throw me back in the dungeon."

"Too late, _Mer_lin. I quite enjoy this." Arthur smiled at the people who were staring at the two of them, or, more accurately, the signs hanging from Merlin's neck.

One hung down in front of him, and one behind him, and a string was attached to the top of them, allowing them to hang from Merlin's neck. The one hanging in front said 'I am an idiot,' and the one hanging behind said 'Prince Arthur is always right.'

The signs weren't that heavy, so it wasn't too great a strain on Merlin's neck, but the humiliation… now that would stay with him forever.

Around them, people started to notice the smirk on Arthur's face, and, deciding it was okay, started to chuckle.

Arthur's grin grew bigger, and Merlin groaned, "Are we done yet?"

"Not until you've learned your lesson."

"I swear I have learned it! I'm an idiot, I'm always wrong, you're always right, and you are not a prat. There, happy?"

"Extremely. Now let's keep going, maybe we'll see Gwen. I think she said she was coming down to the market today."

"Oh please no. Its bad enough you'll never let me live this done, but-"

Merlin was cut off by none other than Guinevere, "Arthur, Merlin! What are you guys-"

She came to a halt in front of them, eyes going wide at the sight of Merlin. Smiling, Arthur spun Merlin around so she could see the sign on his back too. When Merlin faced her again, she was trying very hard not to laugh.

The servant groaned, "Just go ahead and laugh already."

Gwen immediately burst out into laughter, and Arthur smiled viciously, "Now you have two people who will never let you forget this, _Mer_lin."

The poor boy sighed, "Okay, can we go back to the castle now?"

The prince's smile seemed to grow even bigger as he responded, "Just one more stop, and we'll be good."

The two said good-bye to Gwen, who was still laughing, and walked back in the general direction of the castle.

As they neared it, Merlin frowned, "I thought you said we had somewhere else to go first?"

"We do." Arthur grabbed his manservant by the arm so he couldn't escape, and then turned towards the practice fields, where all the knights were currently training.

Merlin's eyes went wide and he struggled to free himself, "No way! All the knights will be there! No, no, no!"

Despite Merlin's struggles, Arthur pulled him along with ease, "Exactly."

"But… but… I'll be constantly ridiculed for the rest of my life!"

"Kind of the point, _Mer_lin."

"I take it back, you are really a prat!"

Merlin's struggles intensified as they reached the knights. Smiling, Arthur called out, "Gwaine!"

Merlin froze. He had forgotten Gwaine would be here. If there was one person who would enjoy this more than Arthur and Gwen combined, it would be Gwaine.

"Please, anyone but Gwaine!"

Unfortunately, Gwaine had already turned and was heading towards them. Then, he saw Merlin. The knight paused for a second, and then fell to the ground laughing. As he did so, the other knights looked at them, and soon all of them were laughing.

To make matters worse, Arthur continued dragging Merlin forward until they were in the center of the knights. Merlin groaned as they stopped. Gwaine, who had recovered enough to stand up, smiled at Arthur.

"I got to say, princess, you often get on my nerves, but this… this is just too spectacular. Perhaps I've been misjudging you."

"Well thank you, Gwaine. Now if you could just stop calling me 'princess'…"

"Oh I'll never do that." Gwaine said, smiling. He looked at Merlin again, and he burst out into laughter once more.

"Can I go now?" Merlin asked pleadingly.

The prince sighed, "Fine."

Merlin flung the signs off, and sprinted for Gaius's chambers, the laughter of the knights following him the whole way.

Arthur smiled, and, glancing at the signs on the ground, knew he would remember this day for a _very_ long time.


End file.
